


A Dead Silent Audience

by Grimalkenkid



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Spoilers for Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Voyeurism, kind of, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24264778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimalkenkid/pseuds/Grimalkenkid
Summary: The Relics are powerful... and aware. And unfortunately, their wielders are not privy to that fact and don’t think to cover the weapons before getting down to business.(Written for the 3houseskinkmeme)
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 18
Kudos: 119





	A Dead Silent Audience

For nine long years, the Grim Dragon slumbered. The world turned as he drifted through bloody dreams, his bones drying from lack of use. It was an almost peaceful existence, to float in the void, away from humans and their filthy wars.

Alas, even torn asunder and bound to a steel haft, the Grim Dragon was a powerful weapon. A lance that dark knight Blaiddyd named Areadbhar. And humans did so love their weapons. It was no surprise when another man took hold of him again and roused him from his hateful, pleasant slumber.

Dimitri. That was the boy’s name. Areadbhar seared that name upon his soul alongside names such as Lambert and Loog. Another wielder to drench his bones in blood.

And he did. Dimitri’s heart held a hatred so intense it nearly scalded Areadbhar’s fractured mind. Again and again, the boy called upon his power to cleave through hordes of enemy humans, and the Grim Dragon answered eagerly. Their rage harmonized, drinking in the fires of hatred until Dimitri’s heart beat to the rhythm of Areadbhar’s crystallized Crest. He may have hated humans, but he held affection for this boy, stoking the flames of revenge into a wildfire.

Until that other man -- that bearer of the Shield Dragon’s blood -- died in the boy’s arms. In that moment, Areadbhar saw the true focus of Dimitri’s rage and hate. More than his enemies, more than the humans who ran the world to ruin, more than that white-haired girl clad in red…

Dimitri hated himself.

Areadbhar had never had such a wielder. He did not know what to think.

Then Dimitri tried to leave his allies. He took Areadbhar and a small satchel of food and walked into the rainy night. But he didn’t get far. The Grim Dragon’s Mother was there to stop the boy, to offer her hand to Dimitri.

Byleth. That’s what he called her. She turned his wild blaze into a well-tended hearth and brought him back to her room.

Dimitri set Areadbhar aside, leaning the lance against the wall as he leaned into Byleth’s embrace. Armor fell to the floor, defenses shed so they could indulge in eachother’s warmth.

“Byleth…” the boy moaned as she ran her hands and lips over old wounds. Areadbhar thought it odd; why remind Dimitri of his mistakes? But the tenderness he felt from the boy was genuine. Dimitri abandoned hate and sorrow, the bountiful energy provided by the Grim Dragon’s blood being put towards a different goal.

They stumbled into the small bed, flesh against flesh, baring themselves for one another with a promise of bliss. Areadbhar would avert his eyes if he were able, though that would do little to block the multitude of sensations flooding through their Crest-laden blood.

Dimitri’s penis was hard, engorged and sensitive and ready to mate with the woman straddling his hips. Byleth ran her labia along the length but went no further, tempting him with relief but not providing it. Dimitri rocked his hips, hoping to couple with her and yet fully willing to let the teasing continue. The mere touch of another body nearly brought him to tears. After so long of holding others away with the blade of a lance, Dimitri yearned more for contact than sexual gratification.

Though from the look in Byleth’s eyes, she was more than willing to give him both.

Many men and women came and went from the Goddess’s chambers while Nabatea still stood. The Grim Dragon’s Mother made no secret of the encounters that resulted in his siblings. And throughout his time as a mere weapon, he was witness to many such encounters personally, sometimes in ways he preferred not to think about. In essence, this was no different, and yet Areadbhar couldn’t help but feel like the voyeur this time. This was not a thing for outside eyes, though he supposed they would never know his transgression. And so, he observed.

Areadbhar was a silent witness to their tryst, watching as Byleth made Dimitri feel more loved, more secure than he had been in years. She pinned his arms above his head, and he let her, submitting to her guidance as he had during his academy days. She tasted his skin with kisses and gentle bites, earning little gasps of pleasure.

“Do you want this?”

Both asked that question, though at different times. Areadbhar didn’t know why they bothered. It was obvious, even to him, that they wanted to do so much more. Dimitri wished for Byleth to tie him up, to punish him for the evil he committed, though he knew she would never see it that way. Byleth, while not connected to Areadbhar, quite obviously wanted to scratch and mark Dimitri, to lay her claim on his body and heart. But those were things for later, it seemed, as they finally joined and moved together in a simple mating act.

Byleth rode him slowly, and Dimitri indulged in the sensation. The first time he did something for himself since the ghosts began ordering him around. He moaned and mumbled, his voice rising in pitch as their pleasure grew. “Please, touch me,” Dimitri said. He thought. He prayed. “I don’t want to be alone again.”

_ You were never alone,  _ Areadbhar thought.  _ Your cursed bloodline means you are always with me… and I say that you have suffered enough. _

Areadbhar turned his focus to Byleth, to the woman who bore his Mother’s heart. She was not the same as Sothis — she was far too calm and composed and stoic to be anything like Sothis — but she gazed at her chosen mate with the same affection with which the Goddess gazed upon her lovers. She had merely requested that Dimitri live for himself, and he responded with affection and love that she eagerly reciprocated. A voyeur he might be, but Areadbhar almost felt honored to witness such forgiveness.

Or perhaps “forgiveness” wasn’t quite the right word. Acceptance, perhaps. Whatever it was, Areadbhar knew it well. It was the same calmness he felt in his soul. As Dimitri’s skin was set ablaze with a new kind of need, Areadbhar felt his own rage cool. Dimitri had suffered enough for both himself and every ancestor who carried the Grim Dragon’s blood. A centuries old vendetta came to a close in the same instant the couple found release.

_ All will be well, Heir of Blaiddyd, _ Areadbhar whispered, his words a mere tingle in the blood that fed Dimitri’s newly awakened hunger for intimacy.  _ Bask in the Goddess’s love as you’ve rightfully earned… and I will try not to think about how you’re mating with my mother… _

Dimitri, of course, heard none of that. He only felt an eager pulse in his veins that urged him to flip Byleth over and fuck her in earnest. A prospect she did nothing to dissuade.

Much later that night — or perhaps early the following morning — Areadbhar began to regret stoking that fires of Dimitri’s lust. After all, there were only so many ways to make love before things started getting kinky.

_ At least they aren’t using  _ me  _ in their activities… and I pray to Sothis they never do! _

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a fill for the 3houseskinkmeme, although I may have strayed a bit from the original prompt:
> 
> https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/476.html?thread=760028#cmt760028
> 
> As always, comments and critiques are greatly appreciated.


End file.
